Secrets are hard to keep
by greyspotterfiction
Summary: Hermione is pregnant after a one-night-stand with Charlie. She doesn't want to tell him, but is that so easy? First fanfic! Rating because I don't know yet where the story goes. Short chapters
1. Blue Potion

**I do not own anything! **

**This is a Hermione/Charlie story – first fanfic, also not a native speaker, please be nice :)**

**Takes place about 4 or 5 years after the last book. Fred, Remus and Tonks didn't die and Ron and Hermione didn't make it as a couple.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Heurmione was always a clever witch, but today she wasn't so sure about that. The past 20 minutes were spent with watching the blue potion in front of her. A pregnancy potion, to be exact.

A Baby was a wonderful thing, but she was alone. She was 22 years old, single and didn't plan to have a baby right now. Could she do this alone? Could she afford a baby with her job in the Department of Magical Creatures? Had she time for a baby? She didn't even realize she was pregnant until now and she slept with Charlie three months ago.

Charlie - Should she tell him? She didn't know. It's not like he loved her and she would not destroy his life, because she knew that he had no intentions having a family with her. He had a girlfriend for Merlins sake.

Her thoughts drifted to the events that led to that mess in the first place….

**3 months ago…**

Hermione stood in front of the Burrow. Today was the engagement party of Harry and Ginny. Every family member of the Weasleys would be here. As she walked through the front door, she was thrown into the arms of an overexcited Ginny. "Mione! I'm so glad you could come." "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She walked into the living room and was greeted by all red head and Harry. "Dinner is ready!", came the voice of Mrs. Weasley through the kitchen. She walked through the door and sat at the table next to George. Dinner was delicious as always and everybody chatted happily.

A few hours later, after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to bed and Fleur, Bill and their daughter Victoire went home, the remaining Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione drank more and more Firewhiskey. The last two in the living room were a very drunk Hermione and Charlie. She wanted to go home but Charlie told her she could stay here. They made their way to their room and she didn't know how it happened, but suddenly the two were kissing and stumbling into Charlies room.

Hermione woke up with a bad headache. For a short moment she didn't know where she was, but then she remembered and a smile spread across her face. Never had a man make her feel like Charlie did. He knew exactly where he had to touch her that she felt like her whole body was on fire.

But what would Charlie think about it? Would he regret it? She sure as hell didn't! As she looked at the other side of the bed, the smile on her face disappeared instantly. Here he lay, already awake, with a big frown on his face. Hermione could not deny that she felt disappointed and sad about the clear regret that Charlie felt.

Hermione sat up looked at him and said "Was it really that bad, that you can't even look at me?" "It was a big mistake. I have a girlfriend in Romania and this should have never happened!" Hermione suppressed the tears which were about to fall and took her clothes. How could she be so stupid? She had sex with a taken man. She took one last glance at Charlie and said "It never happened, goodbye Charlie" before she apparated away.

**Present…**

That was three months ago and she decided she would not tell him about the baby. Maybe it was selfish of her, but in that moment, she didn't care. He had a girlfriend and it would be unfair to destroy his life and relationship by telling him. She decided to floo over to Ginny and Harry. She needed her best friends in that moment. She walked to the fireplace and called out her destination.


	2. Best Friends

**Chapter 2**

As she entered the kitchen of Ginny and Harry, Harry entered the room and looked very surprised by the sudden visitor. "Mione, what are you doing here?" "I'm sorry Harry that I just storm into here, but I needed to talk to my two best friends" "No problem Mione, I'm just surprised. I call Ginny!".

A few moments later, Ginny entered the kitchen. "Hey Moine, what's the matter?" "I'm pregnant".

Silence.

The couple sat in front of her and looked at her. Ginny was the first to recover from the news and broke the silence "Who is the father? Was it a one-night-stand or didn't you tell us, that you have a boyfriend? How far along are you?..." "Ginny, please slow down! No, I don't have a boyfriend, I am about three months along and I don't know, if I should tell you guys who the father is, because you know him and I don't want him to know that I am pregnant"

"Is it Ron's?", Harry asked. "WHAT? NO!", Hermione almost laughed at this. Okay Ron and she were a couple for a few months after the war, but they soon realized that they were better of as friends. He was dating Luna and this was good, she couldn't even imagine having his baby. "Sorry Mione, was just checking. But honestly, you can tell us, it can't be that bad and we are your best friends, you can tell us everything!" Ginny nodded at this.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she started to cry. Ginny sat beside her and took her in her arms and stroked her hair gently, Harry didn't know what to say, so Ginny said "Please honey, talk to us. We won't judge you, we only want to help you!" "Promise me you won't tell a soul!" "We promise", they said.

So Hermione told them everything...

Ginny was livid, she couldn't believe what her brother did to her best friend, if he had a girlfriend he simply shouldn't have done anything. Harry had similar thoughts, he saw his best friend, who was like a sister to him, hurting and he couldn't stand it.

"I could kill him!", Ginny shouted. "Ginny calm down, I know how you feel, because I feel the same, but we promised Mione!" "I know, I'm sorry" "It's okay Ginny, but it's not just his fault. I slept with him and didn't think about a contraceptive spell, either. And I knew I am not the type for one-night-stands and still did it. I am just angry and sad because he has a girlfriend, if I only knew…."

"Oh, Mione, it is not your fault!" "I know, you are hurting and don't want to ruin anything for Charlie, but are you sure you don't want to tell him? A child needs both of their parents and Charlie isn't stupid, when he sees or hears that you are pregnant he will probably figure out that he is the father. And what will you say to the rest of the family?", Harry asked.

"I honestly don't know. It is really hard for me, I don't want to ruin his life, I just want to forget that it happened and I don't know what I will tell the Weasleys. Maybe that he is my ex-boyfriend and he moved away and that I don't know if I should tell him or something like that. I don't know!" I don't even know if I can do this. A baby is a big thing and I am scared!"

"Mione, when someone can do this, then it is you. You are the brightest witch of your age, you can do this. And you have time to think about everything. We are here for you and help you wherever we can and support you with your decisions. I am going to be an aunty. This is great!" "Thank you Ginny, I love you guys" "And we love you", Harry said.

"I think I'm going home. Lay down and think about everything. And Ginny would you mind to come with me to the healer? I would appreciate it" "I would love to. Bye honey!" "Bye".

And she went to the fireplace. As she came home, she went to her bedroom, lay down and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Healers and Godparents

**Chapter 3**

The next two weeks weren't easy for Hermione. She dealt with morning sickness and her job at the department of Magical Creatures was really stressful at the moment. Furthermore she still didn't know what to do and she still didn't find time to go to a healer. But today she was sitting with Ginny in the waiting room of St. Mungos and was really nervous.

"Ms. Granger? Healer Patil is ready for you!" "Thank you". The two made their way in the healers office and greeted Parvati. "Hey Hermione, Ginny! What can I do for you?" "I am pregnant and am here for my first check-up" "Okay, let's see how the baby is doing. Please lay down."

Hermione lay on the bed and watched Parvati do some complex wand movements. Suddenly a screen appeared on the wall and there it was her baby. She was overwhelmed, but she knew now after really seeing her baby that she could do this.

"Congratulations Hermione. Your baby is healthy and you are 14 weeks pregnant. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Hermione looked at Ginny who had a big smile on her face "What do you think?" "Let's find out!" So she told Parvati that she wanted to know.

Parvati made another wand movement and her stomach glowed pink. "You're going to have a little girl. So, I give you pictures of your baby and I would advise that you make another appointment in about a month and if you have questions or anything is wrong you can come any time" "Thank you, Parvati!" Hermione took the pictures and Ginny and she left the office with big smiles on their faces.

They didn't talk 'til they walked into the flat of Ginny and Harry. "Hey girls! How did it go?", Harry greeted them. Ginny kissed him and exclaimed "It was awesome, we saw the baby. It was so cool!" "Haha, Ginny calm down. But yeah, it was great and it is a girl. I took one look at her and knew that I can do it!"

"Wow, a Weasley and it is a girl on the first try. Miracles happen! And we knew you could do it!" "Funny Harry, really funny! But let's be serious for a minute, because I wanted to asked you guys something!" The couple looked at each other and then at Hermione, they sat down and waited 'til Hermione started.

"I wanted to ask you guys if you would be the godparents, because you guys are really important to me and if anything ever happens to me I would know that she would be in good hands!" Ginny squeal, ran to Hermione and gave her a hug "Of course we will be godparents, Mione. Thank you so much!" "We would be honored!", Harry replied smiling. "Good, thank you guys! By the way, I will tell everybody that I am pregnant on Friday at the Burrow, but I won't tell Charlie that he is the father. I hope you can accept it!" "We will support you with your decision, whatever it is", they told her.

Hermione was glad, that she had such good friends they said their goodbyes and went home.

"I hope, she makes the right decision!", Harry said, after Hermione was gone. "We will see, babe. Dinner on Friday will be definitely interesting."


	4. Telling the Weasleys

**Chapter 4**

Today was Friday. The day she feared for days.

Yesterday Ginny owled her that everybody would bring their partners to dinner, but that she didn't know if Charlie will bring his girlfriend.

She was afraid to see Charlie again, but it was horror she felt, when she thought about how she would react when his girlfriend was there. She forced herself to think about something else, because she was Hermione Granger and she could do anything. But as she closed her eyes her mind drifted to the night they had sex. His mouth and hands all over her body, so soft but demanding. The moment where he looked deep into her eyes as they came together. She loved every second of it. She had to stop thinking about it or she was in more trouble than she already was.

She looked into the mirror and saw her small baby bump "We can do this, I love you", she said while touching it. She grabbed her purse and apparated to the Burrow. She took one last calming breath and walked inside.

Everyone was already there Bill with Fleur and Victoire, Percy with his pregnant wife Audry, Fred with Angelina, George with Katie, Ron with Luna, Ginny, Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus with Tonks and Teddy and Charlie with a beautiful woman by his side.

"You can do this Hermione", she told herself.

"Hi everybody!" "HERMIONE!", a few shouts came. Mrs. Weasley took her into a bone-crushing hug "Hermione dear, I am so glad you are here! Come sit down!" "Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Weasley!" She sat down and Ginny stood up, came to her and hugged her "Hey Mione, how are you today. Do you feel better?" "Yeah, Ginny, thank you. And how are you?" "I am great" She sat down again and Mrs. Weasley brought the food at the table and Ron was the first, as always, to tuck in.

She looked up and saw that she sat directly in front of Charlies girlfriend. She took a breath and said "Hey, I am Hermione. Nice to meet you" "Hi, I'm Aurora. Charlies girlfriend". Hermione forced herself to smile and focused then on her food.

"So Mione, ho ar u doin?" "Ronald, could you please speak without food in your mouth, so that I can understand you properly?" Everyone snorted at this. And Ron's ears turned red. He swallowed and said "Sorry, Mione. How are you doing? "I am fine. I had a few difficult weeks, but I'm better now" "What was wrong?" "Work was really stressful and I didn't feel too well" "Mione, you have always stress at work, because you can't relax", Fred said. "Why weren't you feeling too well?" Audry asked.

"Yeah about that. Guys I have an announcement to make!" "What is it Mione? Did the Nargels attack you?", Luna asked dreamily. Everyone at the table suppressed a laugh. "No Luna, the Nargels didn't attack me. I am pregnant!"

Silence.

Everyone looked at her. "Haha, funny Mione!", Ron said. "I don't think" "she is kidding" "Ronnikins", Fred and George said. Ron looked at Hermione in utter disbelieve "What äh what?" "I'm pregnant Ron, end of story." The women at the table recoverd and there came shouts of "Congrats Mione".

Mrs. Weasley stood up, with tears in her eyes and hugged her. Then she said "Hermione, I am so happy. I know I am not your mother. But I love you like a second daughter and I love this baby as it would be my real grandchild!" Hermione now had tears in her eyes too. "I love you too and you are going to have a granddaughter" Mrs. Weasley had a big smile on her face and said something about cake and celebration.

Hermione sat down again, Ron made still a confused face, but Fred and George said something before she could say something. "So Mione" "who is the lucky bloke?". "You don't know him, we were together, he left and he doesn't know that he knocked me up". "Oh, but don't you want to tell him?", Audry asked. "I don't think so. We weren't on the best terms when I saw him the last time." "Don't you think that this is really selfish of you", Charlies girlfriend asked.

Silence again.

A flash of anger crossed Hermiones face. How dare she. That is none of her business. "I think it is Hermiones decision.", Mr. Weasley said to her. "Yeah, but it is a stupid decision!"

Now, Hermione was really angry. She stood up, looked at Aurora and said "I think that you should keep your thoughts to yourself because it is none of your business. You don't know the story behind all of this so do me a favor and keep it to yourself, do you understand me?" Aurora looked a bit scared and the others were really surprised because nobody ever saw Hermione so angry.

Remus stood up and walked to Hermione. Thanks to his werewolf senses he could smell how distressed the young woman really was. He lay a hand on Hermiones arm and said "Hermione, calm down. It's not good for the baby!" Hermione looked at him, took a breath and said "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Mrs. Weasley the dinner was great. Thank you, but I better be going!" She took her things and went outside before anyone could say something. She was angry and sad and she just wanted to go home and sleep.

Back in the Burrow everyone was silent. "This bloke must have been an ass that she is so angry!", Bill said. "If I find out who it is, I'll kill him!", Ron said. "Believe us Ron, Ginny and I are the first in line!", Harry said.

Nobody saw the look on Charlies face.


	5. Charlie

**I'm not really sure about this chapter and it is really short. Maybe someone of you guys know how I can make it better :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hermione sat on the couch of her flat, crying. She felt terrible for snapping at Aurora and for not telling Charlie, but she knew that it would make everything more complicated.

A knock on the door startled her. She went to the door and what she saw as she opened it left her mouth hanging open.

She recovered and asked "Charlie? What are you doing here?"

He walked in without invitation and walked up and down with his hands in his hair.

"Do you want something to drink?" "Is it mine?" "What?"

Hermione was shocked, but who was she kidding, Charlie wasn't stupid.

"Don't play dumb, Hermione. Is the baby mine?" "It doesn't matter!" "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? SURE IT MATTERS!" "Don't shout! Yes, it is yours, but it doesn't matter, okay. You have a girlfriend and we said it never happened, so, it never happened. Are you happy now?", Hermione started to cry "You should be happy, I'm giving you here a free card to walk away. You should take it!"

"It isn't that easy, okay. Now I know that I have a daughter. I never wanted that for me, but I have it. I don't know what to do!"

Hermione walked a little bit closer to Charlie and looked at him "Look Charlie, you said it yourself, you never wanted this. You have Aurora and I don't want to destroy your relationship. Ginny and Harry are the only ones who know that you are the father and they promised me that they would not tell anyone. So I give you a chance to go now and pretend that it never happened. I don't want to drag you into a life you don't want, okay?"

Hermione secretly hoped that he would just say that he wanted the baby with her. She secretly wanted to beg him that he would just say it, but she wouldn't do it. He had a choice and she would give him that choice.

Her hopes were shattered as he looked at her one last time and went through the door. And she cried…


	6. Revelations

**Chapter 6**

The next few months for Hermione were spent by buying clothes and furniture. She was sad that Charlie walked out, but she knew that she played a big role in it and she dealt with it. Ginny and Harry were great and helped her were they could. Ginny went with her to the Healer and shopping and both of them visited her often.

She was now 8 months pregnant and couldn't wait 'til it was over. Her back hurt and she had swollen feet, which she couldn't even see anymore.

Harry and Ginny knew that Charlie knew now and they were not happy how he handled the situation, especially Ginny. She couldn't believe her brother and was ready to give him a piece of her mind.

Hermione sat in her kitchen eating breakfast as an owl came through the window. It was the owl of the Weasleys. She stood up and walked to the window. "Hi little one. What do you have for me?". She took the letter and gave the owl a piece of bread. She opened it and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you and the baby? I hope you are both fine. _

_Arthur has his Birthday on Saturday and we would love, when you could come._

_Please send your reply with our owl back as soon as you read the letter._

_Molly_

She replied that she would love to come and send it back. She would see Charlie and Aurora again. "She must think, I have lost it. But it is her fault for sticking her nose in things that aren't her business", she thought.

She walked to the fireplace and floocalled Ginny.

"Ginny, Harry? Is someone home?" Ginny came into the kitchen "Hey Mione, what's up?" "Do you want to come over to talk?" "Sure, I floo over!" A few seconds Ginny came through the fireplace.

They sat onto the couch and Ginny asked "So, what's up?" "I am invited to your father's birthday party, I am just a little nervous to see Charlie or Aurora for that matter"

"Oh Mione, it will be alright. You are such a strong woman, you can do this!"

Hermione was really grateful to have Ginny and Harry. She didn't know what she would do without them. "Thank you Ginny. I love you and Harry so much and I am really grateful for you guys and I think my baby has the best godparents a child can have" She hugged Ginny and the two women talked a while longer.

As they said their goodbyes and Ginny went home, Hermione was smiling again.

Saturday came soon and she stood once again in front of the Burrow. She walked and the twins promptly bombarded her with questions.

"Hey Mione" "How are you today?" "How is the baby?"

She had to grin. She loved the twins. "Thank you, we are good. And you two?" "We are great" "Always pranking".

She walked with them into the kitchen were the rest all sit around the huge table. "AUNTY MIONE!", Teddy shouted. "Hi Teddy. Hi everybody" She walked up to Mr. Weasley hugged him and wished him a Happy Birthday.

"Dear, please call Molly and me by our first names and thank you. How are you and the little one?" "Okay Arthur, we are great, thank you!"

"Wow Mione, you are HUGE!", Ron said and Luna slaped him on the head. "Thank you very much Ronald!"

"Don't listen to him, there are too many Nargles in his head!", Luna said. The whole table broke out in laughter and Ron muttered something.

"I zink you look fantastique!" Everyone nodded "Thank you, Fleur".

Hermione sat down and looked around. She realized that Aurora was missing and was relived. Charlie didn't look at her, but this didn't surprised her. They began to eat and chatted a bit.

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley asked Charlie "So Charlie, where is Aurora?" Everyone looked at Charlie and the twins said "Yeah Charlie" "were is the lovely" "talkative" "curious" "girlfriend of yours?".

"I broke up with her" "Why?", Ron asked.

Ginny couldn't help herself anymore, she only hoped Hermione wouln't hate her, she asked "Did you impregnate her?"

"Ginny", Harry said warningly. Hermione couldn't believe it. She promised her! "Please stop, don't do this!", Hermione tought.

"What does this mean mummy?", Teddy asked Tonks who looked at Remus helplessly.

"No I didn't impregnate her!" "So why did you walk away then when she isn't pregnant and wasn't a mistake?"

"Ginny, stop it. This is none of our business!", Harry said one last time, trying to stop her. Hermione could definitely not believe it, this can't be happening.

"No Harry, I watched long enough and I have enough!"

"I think we are missing something!", Fred said while George nodded. Everybody watched the two siblings stare at each other angrily.

"What is going on?", Mrs. Weasley asked confused and slightly angry.

"It doesn't matter!", Charlie said through clenched teeth.

"When you don't tell them, I will!", Ginny said.

Oh no no no, this can't be happening. "Ginny, don't"

"I'm sorry, but it is for the best. Charlie is the father of Hermione's baby and doesn't care, he walked away from her and left her alone with everything."

Silence. Hermione's tears started to fall.

"WHAT?", almost everyone shouted.


	7. The Talk

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the Reviews. I really appreciate it :)**

**This is Chapter 7 and I think after that chapter there only will be about 2 chapters left.**

**Hopefully enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"TELL ME THAT THIS ISN'T TRUE, CHARLIE!", Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?", Ron screamed.

"Son, when this is true, you are in serious trouble", Mr. Weasley said disappointed.

The twins walked to Charlie and said "So dear brother" "we think you could say something" "now or" "we will test our products on you" "'til you explain".

Hermione thought she had to say something before they would kill him, so she said "Please, it isn't just his fault. I had no intention on telling him that it is his baby, but he found out. And I left him a choice, because of Aurora and because he never wanted a child in the first place. We made a mistake and maybe we didn't handle it the best way possible, but it was our decision. Please, don't make this more difficult for us than it already is."

Everyone looked at her in disbelieve. "Mione, you can't be serious! You are miserable and you know it.", Ginny said.

Before Hermione could replay, Charlie said something for the first time "Maybe we should talk, Mione. Alone."

"Yeah, okay. Let's go upstairs."

"DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER, CHARLIE!", his mum shouted before they were out of the room and made their way upstairs.

They went into Ginny's old bedroom and sat down before Charlie quietly said "I am so sorry Hermione. For everything. For not telling you that I have a girlfriend, for treating you badly, for walking out on you and the baby. I am so so sorry!".

Hermione was shocked, she didn't expect that.

"I am sorry too, you know. For not telling you that I am pregnant. I was just really hurt, because I was happy after our night and didn't expect you to have a girlfriend, but I also didn't want to destroy your life and relationship. What happened with Aurora?"

"The last few months I thought a lot about you and the baby and before I came here I just really realized that walking out was a big mistake, so I told her everything and said, that I want to end our relationship, so I can be in the life of my daughter and hopefully can try to fix things with you"

"What do you mean by fix things with me?". She was confused, did he mean he wanted to be with me or what did he mean by that?

"I mean, that I hope that we can work things out and maybe come together, because I realized, a long time ago actually, that I have feelings for you. I don't know why I stayed with Aurora, but I hope you can forgive me. I know that we Weasleymen need a lot of time to figure things out, but I am here now and I really hope, that means something."

Hermione was shocked. She didn't knew what to say. After a while Charlie looked really nervous. As Hermione started to speak again he hold his breath.

"This is a lot to take in. And I am sorry, but right now, I can't give you what you want."

Charlie looked sad and wanted to say something, but Hermione was faster "It doesn't mean that nothing can ever happen. I just need time and maybe someday we really can work things out. For now, it has to be enough for you that you are the father of my child and we will see where things are going. It will be difficult enough for you to be in Romania and me being in England."

"I asked my boss if I could transfer to the dragon reserve in England. It is smaller than the reserve in Romania, but you need me here and I am really sorry again for not realizing it sooner".

Hermione suddenly hugged him. She thought that maybe they really could work things out, they just have to wait and see.


	8. Rose

**Chapter 8**

A lot changed in the next two weeks. She spent a lot of time with Charlie at the Burrow or her flat. The Weasley's were still mad at them or more like at Charlie, but they saw that he really tried, so they led him be. They were a lot closer now than before. They actually talked about everything that came to their mind.

One night they sat in Hermiones living room and talked. She wasn't feeling too well that evening, so they decided they would just watch a movie. But Hermione couldn't relax. The baby was kicking really hard and she felt sick. She tried to concentrate on the movie but she couldn't sit still.

Suddenly, she felt water between her thighs.

"Oh no, not now", she thought.

"Charlie?" "Hmm?" "My water broke".

The look on Charlie's face was priceless, she wished she could have taken a picture.

"What? Really? Are you sure?"

"No, I'm just kidding, because I feel like it. OF COURSE I'M SURE!"

"Okay let's go to St. Mongo's".

She vanished the mess on the couch with her wand and they made their way to St. Mungo.

They told a mediwitch why they are here and they got a room to themselves. Charlie excused himself to owl the family where they were and came a short while later back to Hermione.

Her contractions got closer and closer together and after a few hours of waiting she was exhausted. A healer came every hour to check on her, but she was still not ready to push.

"Oh Merlin Charlie! We don't have a name.". Hermione looked terrified.

"Mione, calm down. She isn't even here yet. We can think about it now. Any ideas?"

"I kind of have, but I don't know if you would like it."

"What is it?"

"Rose"

"I think it's perfect"

Hermione smiled, but it transformed to a frown as another contraction came. In this moment a Healer came in and checked on her.

"I think it's time to push now, Ms. Granger. When I say now, you push as hard as you can, okay? Now!"

And Hermione pushed. Charlie held her hand.

"AHHH, this is all your fault. You will NEVER touch me again, do you understand me? Charlie it hurts!"

"You do great, Mione. It's almost over, honey!"

With one last push it was over. They heard a cry and Hermione's head fell exhausted on the pillow, but she had a smile on her face. The Healer gave her a small pink bündle.

"Congratulations, she is very healthy! Do you have a name yet?"

"Rose"

Hermione looked lovingly at her daughter. She couldn't believe it, she was finally here. As she looked at Charlie, she saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes, please"

He took her and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Hi Rose, I'm your daddy. I love you! Mione she is beautiful, you did great, I am so proud of you!"

He sat beside her on the bed. Hermione watched him and smiled. Charlie gave her Rose back and said

"I think I quickly tell the family, that the baby is here or they go nuts in the waiting room."

In this moment Hermione decided something...

"Charlie, wait!"

Charlie looked at her. She took her free hand, pulled him to her and kissed him

"I want to try!", she said with a smile.

He couldn't believe it, he gave her his biggest smile, kissed her again and walked away to look for his family.

A few minutes later a group of red heads and their partners walked into her room. Molly and Ginny were beside her in a second and the others were behind them.

"Oh my, she is beautiful." "She has red hair!" "Maybe she will be a bookworm-dragonlover one day".

Everyone held her and Hermione fell asleep.

She woke up an hour later and saw that everyone was gone and Charlie talked quietly to Rose. Hermione was happy and really hoped they would make it as a family.


	9. My Happy Ending

**Hey guys! So, this is the end of my first story. I wanted to thank everyone who read it and reviewed ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOMMY!", her 4 year old daughter Rose shouted as she sprang on her mother.

Hermione had to smile. She was awake for a few minutes before Rose decided to come into her bed.

"Thank you, baby. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, mommy, I dreamt about dragons!", Rose said happily.

"Dragons, huh?! Rose, do you know where your daddy is?"

Rose wanted to answer, but a voice interrupted her.

"I am here!".

Charlie walked into their bedroom with a tray of food in his hands. He put the tray on the bedside table and kissed his wife.

"Good morning honey. Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Charlie!".

They were married for about 3 years and very happy. At first, their relationship was rocky, because they had to get used to one another and the life with a baby wasn't as easy at first, but they managed and married a year after their daughter was born.

She was currently 4 months pregnant and this time it was a boy. Charlie was really excited to have a boy and always talked with Rose about what they could teach him.

Rose had the same obsession with dragons that Charlie had, but also the love to learn something from Hermione.

She knew that they weren't perfect and that the story how they got together was definitely not "traditional", but she wouldn't change it, because their life was exactly how it should be.


End file.
